Quizás, Granger
by MeriAnne Abevaz
Summary: Este pequeño one-shot, mi undécimo fic y segundo Dramione, está dedicado a aiduchi2010, como pequeño regalito de cumpleaños... En él, Draco lleva años perdidamente enamorado de Hermione pero se lo guarda en silencio, traduciendo su amor en odio forzado. Aunque quizás, y solo quizás, no todos los imposibles estén tan lejos como parecen...


**He aquí mi regalo para aiduchi2010. Feliz cumpleaños, campeona ;D**

* * *

Ladeé la cabeza, apartándome un mechón rubio platino que cubría mi frente, escuchando al instante los suspiros emocionados de las chicas que me rodeaban. Pero yo seguí haciéndome el interesante, leyendo el libro que sostenía sobre el regazo, cerrando los ojos durante apenas un par de segundos para permitir que las tibias brisas de finales de primavera que peinaban los jardines de Hogwarts me acariciasen la pálida piel.

Alcé entonces la mirada, fijándola en la joven que tenía más cerca: quinto curso, Slytherin, rubia de bote, facciones angulosas, curvas generosas. No estaba mal.

Esbocé una de mis sonrisas ladeadas, torcidas, de esas que derretían, guiñándole un ojo a la sonrojada chica.

Y más suspiros.

Sin embargo, comenzaba a aburrirme. Siempre era la misma insatisfactoria rutina. La monotonía de tantos días bañados en pesado tedio, pasando lentos ante mí, resultaba agotadora.

Me incorporé con agilidad, les dediqué una última sonrisa falaz a aquellas chicas y me alejé despacio, con la mano derecha hundida en el bolsillo de la túnica, observando vagamente el cielo teñido de rosa por el anochecer. Solo quedaban unos minutos de luz, y después el frío y la oscuridad se adueñarían de los jardines…

Y entonces, mientras pensaba en esto, apareciste.

Distinta. Especial. Fantástica. Sorprendente. Única.

Inalcanzable.

Hermione Granger.

Me detuve bruscamente para verte pasar ante mí, dirigiéndome una mirada un tanto desdeñosa. Algo batió sus temblorosas alas en mi pecho. Al menos, tú sabías de mi existencia. Aunque fuese solo para odiarme cada día un poco más. A eso ya me había acostumbrado.

Me quedé ahí parado, estático, inmóvil como un idiota, contemplando embelesado tus andares desenvueltos. Finalmente, te sentaste bajo la sombra de un frondoso roble, flanqueada a ambos lados por tus inseparables amigos, San Potter y Weasley Pis.

Suspiré. Me sentía estúpido. Pasaban los años y ahí seguía, perdidamente enamorado de un imposible.

Sacudí la cabeza, di media vuelta y corrí al interior del castillo con la cabeza a punto de estallarme.

Aún recordaba el día que te había conocido, en la estación de King's Cross. Lo primero que había pensado al verte fue que eras realmente bonita. Luego quise acercarme, hablar contigo, conocerte, pero mi padre me sujetó por el hombro con tanta fuerza que sus delgados dedos se clavaron en mi carne.

—Escucha, hijo —había siseado en mi oído—. ¿Ves a esa mocosa de allí? Fíjate en sus padres. _Muggles_ —escupió la palabra con asco—. Ella es una sangre-sucia. Nunca te juntes con esa gente, Draco. Jamás. ¿Me has oído?

Yo había asentido, intimidado. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Y por ello me limité a tragarme mis protestas.

Fueron pasando los meses, que poco a poco se amontonaron en años, y con el tiempo aprendí a odiarte. Sabía exactamente qué insultos te dolían más, dónde y cuándo debía atacar para herirte, cómo tenía que actuar para hacerte daño. Todo mentira, una máscara de sandeces y engaños. Porque, en realidad, yo no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa.

Y mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a las mazmorras no pude evitar pensar en la desmesurada cantidad de lágrimas que habías derramado por mi causa.

Y todo porque desatar mi rabia contigo era la única forma que encontraba de que me tuvieses en mente, de que te acordases de mí, aunque fuese para mal.

Me desesperaba sentir tantas cosas por ti y no poder demostrártelo. "_Quizás sí que puedo_", pensé, pero sacudí de nuevo la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar de mi mente esos pensamientos ridículos que no me llevarían a ningún lado. Después de todo el daño que te había hecho, tú jamás me querrías, jamás me creerías. ¿Y mi padre? Oh, el me mataría sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo si se enterase de los sentimientos que albergaba en mi interior.

Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? ¿Cómo lograr olvidarte cuando representabas todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz?

Y, pese a ello, aún no comprendía cómo había llegado a ese estado. ¿En qué momento me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti distaba mucho de ser odio?

Tal vez fue en segundo curso, cuando me enteré de que estabas en la enfermería, petrificada por el basilisco. Aquel día, mi corazón había dejado de latir por unos segundos mientras algo estallaba en mi interior.

Yo había dicho que deseaba que tú fueses la siguiente sangre-sucia en morir. Se lo había dicho a Crabbe y Goyle en la sala común de Slytherin.

Aquellas palabras no tenían ni la mitad de cierto de lo que había tratado de aparentar, pero en ese instante en el cual supe que podías haber muerto sentí que, de haber ocurrido lo peor, habría sido culpa mía y de nadie más.

El alivio inconmensurable que experimenté cuando te vi entrar en el Gran Comedor días después, sana y sonriente, fue indescriptible.

¿Quizás supe en ese momento que te quería? Tal vez no. Puede que ese momento hubiese ocurrido al año siguiente. Recordaba perfectamente aquella tarde… Sí, esa tarde en la que, tras pasarme de listo contigo y tus amigos, me habías dado un puñetazo que me había dejado totalmente desencajado. En un principio me enfurecí, rabioso de pensar que una sangre-sucia había tenido la osadía de ponerme la mano encima, pero después me tragué esa ira, consciente de que el golpe había sido más que merecido… y extrañamente orgulloso de comprobar que tenías un valor que poco tenía que envidiar al del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor.

Sonreí como un idiota al llegar frente a la puerta de mi sala común, aún con la cabeza llena de recuerdos.

Sí, tenías algo especial, algo que te hacía distinta a todas las demás. Y, bien por esto o bien porque representabas algo prohibido que como el niño caprichoso que era quería tener, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Y por mucho que tratase de olvidarme de ti desahogándome con otras chicas, seguías sin salir de mi mente y de mi corazón.

Quizás, si no hubiese sangre _muggle_ corriendo por tus venas, todo sería más fácil. Quizás, si no fueses una dichosa Gryffindor, esas cosas no parecerían tan imposibles.

Pero eras hija de muggles, y estabas en Gryffindor. Nada era fácil, y todo parecía imposible cuando unía nuestros nombres con un "nosotros".

Bufé, cansado. Musité la contraseña y entré en la oscura y fría sala común. Blaise Zabini me llamó desde uno de los sillones verdes del fondo, y yo me dirigí hacia él con paso lento. Me derrumbé a su lado y escuché cómo empezaba a contarme algo sobre un importante partido de quiddich que iba a celebrarse. Sin embargo, yo no le escuchaba. Seguía pensando en ti.

En ese "quizás" que se había metido en mi mente y que no parecía dispuesto a irse por las buenas.

Me gustaría poder ir a buscarte, cobijarte entre mis brazos y susurrarte un "te quiero" al oído, pero claro, con eso lo único que lograría sería recibir un segundo puñetazo por tu parte.

Quizás… Quizás, en un futuro no muy lejano, fuese capaz de reemplazar los insultos por halagos. Quizás, con el tiempo, pudiese convertirme en alguien mejor por ti, para ti. Quizás, en unos años, lograse enfrentarme a mi padre y alejarme de sus estúpidas creencias. Quizás, cuando hubiese cambiado para mejor, me mirases de la misma forma en que mirabas a Weasley.

Quizás, algún día aprendiese a sustituir cada "te odio" por un "te amo".

Miré a Zabini, que seguía hablando despreocupadamente a mi lado, ajeno a mi conflicto interno. Y, entonces, caí en la cuenta de algo: me había dejado el libro que había estado leyendo en los jardines.

—Mierda —mascullé—. Blaise, voy un segundo fuera, vuelvo en seguida.

Él me respondió con un resoplido y se encogió de hombros. Me levanté y corrí hacia la salida. Ya debía de haber anochecido y no tenía ganas de pasar frío.

Una vez fuera comprobé que, efectivamente, no quedaba ya ningún alumno en los jardines. El sol se había puesto, y el aire comenzaba a volverse gélido.

Caminé refunfuñando hasta llegar adonde había estado sentado unos minutos antes. La incipiente oscuridad me dificultaba la búsqueda del libro, y eso me molestaba.

Pasé por delante del árbol bajo el que te habías recostado junto a tus amigos, y apreté los puños al recordar lo dolorosamente cerca de ti que se había sentado Weasley. Y tú le habías mirado con cariño. Con demasiado cariño.

—Pero yo soy mejor que Weasley —mascullé por lo bajo, sintiéndome estúpido al darme cuenta de que hablaba solo. Suspiré—. ¿A quién quiero engañar? En el fondo Granger siempre le preferirá a él.

Resoplé y continué buscando mi libro, pero cada vez veía menos y tenía más frío.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de darme por vencido, una voz a mis espaldas me sobresaltó.

—¿Buscas esto, Malfoy? —me giré velozmente para verte ante mí, sonriendo con condescendencia. En tu mano derecha llevabas mi libro, el cual alzabas para mostrármelo.

—Sí —respondí escuetamente—. Dámelo —ordené, aproximándome a ti, pero tú retrocediste con un ágil saltito, sonriendo divertida.

—No tan rápido, Malfoy —reíste—. ¿Cómo se dice?

Fruncí el ceño y te miré, rabioso. ¿Cómo diantres eras capaz de fastidiarme tanto con solo un par de frases?

—¿Dámelo o te arrepentirás? —tanteé, burlón. Sacudiste la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Va a ser que no. ¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?

Apreté los dientes.

—Granger, no estoy para juegos. Dame mi libro ya o te prometo que te arrepentirás.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijiste, sonriente—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Y entonces, tuve uno de los impulsos más tontos y deliciosos de mi vida. Te besé. Porque me apetecía. Porque quería. Porque lo necesitaba.

Y el resto me daba igual.

Oí cómo el libro caía al suelo cuando lo soltaste, demasiado asombrada como para hacer nada más.

Y en ese momento fui estúpidamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Después de años forjando una máscara de odio y desprecio, no podía besarte, no de esa forma, no como si el sabor de tus labios me ayudase a respirar, por muy cerca de la realidad que estuviese eso.

Así que, haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo de voluntad, me separé de ti y te miré. Tú tenías los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de profunda turbación.

—¿Po… por qué has hecho eso? —tartamudeaste en un susurro asustado.

—Te dije que te arrepentirías —murmuré, sintiendo ganas de pegarme a mí mismo por recurrir a una excusa tan patética—. Vete. Quiero estar solo.

Y dicho esto me dejé caer sobre el suelo, cansado de todo. Apoyé el mentón sobre las rodillas, fijando la mirada en el horizonte. El sabor de tu boca permanecía impreso en mis labios, y me los humedecí nerviosamente para mantener viva esa sensación de triunfo mezclado con desolación que amenazaba con asfixiarme.

Tú tardaste unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hiciste comenzaste a dar pasos lentos, vacilantes, alejándote hacia el castillo.

Y, entonces, te detuviste de nuevo.

—Malfoy —susurraste.

—Qué —gruñí secamente. Se produjo una pausa que se me antojó infinita, y durante la cual quise girarme para comprobar si seguías ahí, pero por suerte me contuve. En ese momento, volví a escuchar tu voz, que sonó ahogada pero decidida:

—No eres tan malo como crees. Y, además, a veces me pregunto si realmente preferiría a Ron.

Tus palabras fueron un latigazo de adrenalina sacudiendo cada partícula de mi ser.

Me giré a la velocidad de la luz, pero tú ya estabas lejos, casi corriendo hacia la entrada del colegio.

¿Realmente habías dicho lo que creía que habías dicho? No podía ser. ¿Me habías oído hablar solo cuando buscaba el libro? ¿Estarías riéndote de mí?

"_A veces me pregunto si realmente preferiría a Ron_"… ¿Eso iba en serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Te lo plantearías? ¿Te pensarías estar conmigo?

Fuera como fuese, en ese instante me sentí totalmente incapaz de hacer o decir nada. Todo a mi alrededor parecía mucho más luminoso y cálido.

Y, como el estúpido enamorado que era, sonreí.

Porque, quizás, aquel no era un amor del todo imposible.

Quizás, y solo quizás, aún no era tarde para quererte.


End file.
